videogamemakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshi: Berry Busters
Yoshi: Berry Busters is a Yoshi puzzle game for the 3DS. Gameplay Yoshi: Berry Busters involves swapping around berries of different colors to get the highest score possible. There are six different colors of berry, being red, blue, green, yellow, pink and light blue. Rainbow berries can be used in any combo. Berries can be swapped all around the screen, similar to the Puzzle and Dragons series. However, the best way to get high scores is by getting multiple combos in one move. The score for every combo is one hundred times the number of berries in the combo times the number of previous combos in the move. Characters * Green Yoshi * Red Yoshi * Blue Yoshi * Yellow Yoshi * Pink Yoshi * Light Blue Yoshi Story One day, the Yoshis a letter from Kamek saying that he stole the Super Happy Tree. Without the Super Happy Tree, the Yoshis would be unable to have fun! Kamek challenged the Yoshis in a Berry Busters competition, promising to give back the Super Happy Tree if the Yoshis could defeat everyone in the contest. Immediately, the Yoshis set off to stop Kamek. Opponents After every opponent is their loading screen description. Mushroom League * Goomba (It's not easy being a soft, mushroomy minion. You have to feel bad for Goombas.) * Koopa Troopa (Everyone knows Koopa Troopas. They're Bowser's main troops, alongside Goombas.) * Hammer Bro. (The supposed leader of the bros. It's always hammer time for this guy.) Shell League * Shy Guy (What's under the mask? Some say a monster, some say a black hole, some say just another mask.) * Paragoomba (It's like a Goomba, but with wings. That doesn't exactly help the stomping thing, though.) * Koopa Paratroopa (Koopa Paratroopas get a bad rap. Then again, they're not the strongest minions.) * Spiny (Ouch! Those spikes look like they would hurt. All any Spiny really wants is a hug. Any volunteers?) * Piranha Plant (Piranha Plants are always hungry, and will eat anything they see. They're a bit unpopular.) * Petey Piranha (The big bad bloom, the head honcho of the hungry horticulture, it's Petey Piranha!) Flower League * Cheep Cheep (Cheep Cheeps flop about on land for the tournament, but their true home is in the sea.) * Pokey (Normally roaming the desert, Pokeys are decent at berry busting. Wait, they can turn into berries, so . . .) * Blooper (Bloopers have always been causing trouble. Squirting people in the face with ink is their hobby.) * Fire Bro. (While not as well known as his older brother Hammer Bro., Fire Bro. gives a literal trial by fire.) * Bob-Omb (Bob-Ombs usually explode randomly, so you have to wonder why one was allowed to compete . . .) * King Bob-Omb (King Bob-Omb once led Bob-Ombs to war. Now he leads the Flower League in the tournament.) Leaf League * Dry Bones (Somewhat creepily, Dry Bones can revive himself. Is it undying loyalty or just boredom?) * Bumpty (Penguins like Bumpties are usually ice creatures, but this one moved away for a bit to compete.) * Podoboo (No one can ever put out a Podoboo's flame. Never. Ever. Give up. If you ever tried anyway.) * Wiggler (All Wigglers are usually passive, but major anger issues after a stomping run in the family.) * Boo (These spooky spirits only chase you when your back is turned. Up for Red Light, Green Light, Boos?) * King Boo (Overlord of all spooks, King Boo is the master of illusions, and has even fought alongside Bowser!) Star League * Kamek (Baby Bowser's caretaker and a master wizard, Kamek is one of the greatest berry busters ever!) * Baby Bowser (Even as a child, Baby Bowser is a berry busting master! Nothing more to be said.) Rainbow League * Toad (Toads are the residents of the Mushroom Kingdom. Also, they're so cute! Daaaawww . . .) * Princess Peach (Though her title is a princess, Peach is the true ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom.) * Rosalina (Princess of the cosmos and guardian of all galaxies, Rosalina has the greatest resume in the universe.) * Luigi (Though a bit of a scaredy-cat, Luigi can be a real challenging foe when busting some berries.) * Mario (Everyone knows the hero of the kingdom! Mario needs absolutely no introduction.) * Bowser (